DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The number of breast cancer survivors is growing due to early detection of localized cancer and increased effectiveness of treatments. HealthMark Multimedia, LLC proposes a Phase II SBIR project that will result in a CD-ROM for breast cancer survivors addressing issues that present or persist post-treatment. Phase I prototype feasibility testing indicated that such a product can increase knowledge and self-efficacy and that survivors react favorably to the interactive tools and skill development approaches. The full product will use information gathered during prototype development and testing to provide a user-friendly product to assist women during this stage. Product development will use a Quality of Life Model and Social Learning Theory to translate 4 dimensions of well-being (physical, psychological, social and spiritual) for breast cancer survivors into an interactive learning and support product. Subsequent to development a randomized field test will determine the effectiveness of the CD-ROM in increasing knowledge, self-efficacy and quality of life as compared to similar material in book form.